A Loving Massage: His Tell
by kanaelunmoon
Summary: Upon returning to the Leaf, Naruto has hurt his back. Once home his lovely wife Hinata suggests an idea that she hopes will make him feel better, but one thing can always led to another in the blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

Yes I am back again to deliver hopefully another story for everyone to enjoy. I was surprised by how much everyone loved Loving Massage in Hinata's POV. A few of you even asked if I would write it in Naruto's POV and I did! Hopefully everyone will love this story as much as they loved the last one. I always try to break apart my stories just so that there's not too much to read at one time, but it's all just the same story.

I just want to thank everyone that loves my writing and enjoys reading it. I never thought anyone would be so interested in my writing styles but if I could hug you all I would. It means a lot to me and I always hope that my writing can make you guys as happy as it seems to do.

Please Enjoy! (Also make sure to write a review because I love to hear what you guys think of the story)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Dammit Naruto, how did this even happen?" Was all I could hear as I rub the back of my head and chuckling as I look up at Shikamaru. He was standing over me, shaking his head with his hands sitting firmly in his pocket. I couldn't possibly not laugh at myself for what had just happened really.

* * *

Today was the day that I was coming back from a mission that Kakashi had sent me on few weeks ago. It wasn't a very serious mission at best, but I couldn't possibly deny it because it involved both Shikamaru and myself. It kind of was like a training for when I became Hokage, in a way. As we were making our way back into the Leaf, it had started raining…hard. With being a ninja, I was kind of use to the weather and how easily it could change. So I didn't have much of a problem hoping through the trees. But as we were making our way back, my mind had wonder onto my family who I was dying to see.

I missed seeing the kids because we were always playing around and joking. I missed see Bolt telling me about how him and Sarada are always fighting, because it reminds me of when Sasuke and I were kids. I missed seeing Hima's big blue eyes light up whenever she sees me around. She'll run up and hug me as her sweet laugh feels my ears. It sucks when I had to leave them like that, but they knew I would be home soon.

My thoughts ended up wonder from the kids to my loving wife. Hinata. God, I missed her so much. Going on mission and being away from her had drove me crazy. Weeks without seeing her face, smelling her scent, feeling her warmth…made me almost lose my mind. I missed having her next to me just so I could pull her into my arms and never let go. I was thinking so hard about her that I ended up slipping on a branch I had just stepped on. I hadn't realized that I was falling until my back hit the ground and I was just laying there, looking up at the trees blowing up in the wind. I could feel the rain hitting my face but there was no way I wanted to get up.

"Oi, Naruto!" I look past the trees to see Shikamaru walking over to me. "Did you just fall?" he asked as he was looking at me. I just nodded my head, "Yea, I did." Shikamaru just sighs as he scratches the back of his head, "Well…get up, we're almost home." I was getting ready to push myself up when suddenly I felt a sharp pain run through my back. It had stopped me in my tracks, almost like it was telling me don't move. But I needed too. So I tried again to get up but it wasn't happening.

"Um, Shikamaru…I can't get up." The spiky haired man just stood there staring at me as if I was playing around, but honestly…I was being serious. "I'm not joking…" My back actually hurt for the first time in a while and I couldn't get up with any help. _'Am I getting old?'_

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he reaches down to help pull me up. He slings my arm around his shoulder as he places me to where it's comfortable for him. "How can you fight in a war, save the world from the moon, but can't get up from slipping from the trees?" I kind of just chuckle it off because there was no way I had an answer for that. "What's Hinata going to do with you?" Instantly, I felt a thump in my heart at the sound of her name and then the realization that I would be seeing her gorgeous face really soon. "Let's go."

Shikamaru voice had brought me back and I just nodded my head before we hopped back into the trees and disappear towards the Leaf.

* * *

An hour or so later after being soaked to the bone, we had finally made it back to the Leaf. Because I had hurt my back, Shikamaru had to take me home first and I'm sure he wasn't happy about because I knew he was ready to go home and sleep. We were walking through the Leaf, and it seemed everyone was inside because of the rain. There were a few villagers sitting outside, watching it but other than that there was no one around. As we got further into the village, I could spot my house in the distance and I could feel some anxiety building up within.

You would think that after being married to such a beautiful girl like her that I would be so used to seeing her, but that wasn't the case. Hinata always had the ability to leave me breathless. From her soft loving eyes, to her smooth pale skin, to her simple smile. All of it made me feel…so alive when it came to her.

Before I had realized it, we were already at the front door of my house. Shikamaru had knocked on the door and both waited for it to open. I could hear the lock turning and the twist of the door knob as it open, revealing the one person who I had been craving to see.

"Shikamaru? Naruto?" My voice was caught in my throat at the sight of her. It had been weeks since I've seen her and I couldn't believe had crazy beautiful she was. "Hey Hinata, how's it going?" I watched her eyes widen at the sight of us. "Come inside you guys." Hinata had moved over so that Shikamaru could lead us into the house so that he could sit us down on the front steps. Hinata had hopped around us so that she could close the door, just as I was placed down on ground and Shikamaru sat down next to me. We both tried to wipe away the rain, but it was failing miserable. "I'll be right back."

I turned and watched Hinata run up the stairs, most likely to get us towels to dry ourselves off. In an instant, she was back and had handed a towel to each of us before kneel down so that she was staring eye leveled at us. "I'm glad to see you guys made it home okay." Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the towel over his head and clothes. "Well, we would have been back earlier if this knucklehead hadn't got hurt."

Hinata had turned to look over at me and I couldn't say anything to her. She reached over and grabbed my towel, along with removing my headband so she could dry my head. "What happened?" Shikamaru wiped his face before looking at Hinata. "We had just gotten into the Lead and something happened with Naruto. He stepped on a branch the wrong way and slipped, landing on his back." Hinata looked at me and I couldn't move because she stopped me in my tracks. "He hurt his back, so I had to carry him all the way home."

I just sat there and watched Hinata as she was staring at me. "Are you okay, Naruto?" I just nodded my head a bit until suddenly I felt her run her hand over my cheek to wipe some of the rain that was still dripping from my hair, I'm guessing. Shikamaru had stood up and I could see that he stuck his hand out, handing the towel he was using back over to Hinata. "I should be heading home now, thank you Hinata."

There was a warm smile on her face as she took the towel, "No thank you Shikamaru…for bring Naruto back safely." The spiky haired man yawn, "How troublesome, but of course. I'll be seeing you later…Naruto, Hinata." With that Shikamaru had waved us off as he headed out the door, closing it behind him. Thus leaving Hinata and I alone together.

"Does your back still hurt, dear?" My attention was drawn back to her the second I hear her quiet voice. Every time I looked at Hinata, it was like I couldn't believe someone like her was the love of my life…like she was my wife. It was crazy to think she choose me when she could have had a life with someone better. All I could do was nod my head at her. I was looking at her face and I could tell that she was worried about me. But I was fine really, I mean…normally my back would be fine soon after I fell. But Kurama was a little mad at me at the moment, so anything that didn't need serious healing I would have to deal with for now.

"Let me help you upstairs, so we can get you out of these wet clothes." Hinata was about to stand up until I had to sudden urge to touch her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her so that she was a bit closer to me. As of now, I was looking at her and this had been the first time I had really seen her sweet face in weeks and god, I missed it so much. Her soft round lavender eyes were staring straight into mines and her pale cheeks were a little red from the blushing I knew she was doing. She still looked like my Hinata.

"Welcome home, Naruto." I had moved my other hand to reach between us so that I was cupping her chin. Her skin was so warm in my cold hands. "…I'm home…Hinata." A smile spread across her lips and I thought I felt my heart stop beating for just a second. Hinata had stood up and reached down so that she could grab my arm. I had pushed myself so that she wasn't pulling all of my weight so that I could stand up. I wrap my arm around her shoulder so that I was leaning on her. The sharp pain had shot in my back the second I got up and I couldn't help but to whimper a bit at the pain. "Sorry, Naruto." I just shook my head before breathing out, "I'm fine."

Hinata just looked at me for a little longer as I waited for the pain to disappear. When she was sure that I was okay, we started to make our way up the stairs. I could feel myself tensing up at each step, almost like I knew what angles would start the pain, but I was pretty much fine. Our room was down the hall, so when we got up the stairs we made our way over to it. Hinata had opened the door and lead me over to the bed. She sat me down gentle before going over to close our door. "Will you be okay in changing?" I had pushed myself off the bed, "I'll be fine if I don't put a shirt on."

My wife had just nodded her head before turning away. I had a feeling that whenever she turned away from me like that, it was because she didn't want me to see the blush on her face. But I was dying to see the things that made me fall in love with her any chance I could get. I need to get out of these water clothes because they were starting to dry and become really uncomfortable, so I started with my pants. Surprisingly, I was able to get those off without having a sting of pain. I was even able to grab my sweats and slip into those without any issues either. But then I had to take off my shirt and that right now seemed like an impossible task.

I got my jacket off without any problems, but I was having a hard time trying to pull my shirt off without having to move too much. I would wobble and squirm, but my shirt wasn't coming off. I just sigh to myself, because it was crazy that I could do everything else but I couldn't even take my shirt off right now. "Need help?" I had looked over at Hinata and I was sure I could hear a bit of humor hidden in her voice. Like she had been standing there laughing at me. I wouldn't blame her…I'm sure this looked pretty funny. I couldn't help but smile at her, "Please?"

I watch Hinata move away from the door and make her way over to me so that she was standing in front of me. "Arms up." I threw my arms up at her command and I was sure I heard a sweet laugh just come from her. I couldn't help but look at her face as I felt her move her hands so that he fingers were gripping onto my wet shirt as she slowly started to pull it over my head. If I wasn't looking at her, I probably won't have noticed her eyes widen…meaning she was blushing to herself. I had learned years ago how I could tell when she was blushing and her eyes were the key.

As she slipped my shirt off, I could feel how wet my chest was. I dropped my arms as Hinata stepped back to grab my wet pants too. I watch as she disappears into the bathroom before laying back slowly onto the bed. This had been the first time I had really relaxed in weeks and it felt great. I just closed my eyes and let the softness of our sheet, mold into the shape of my body. I couldn't help but spread my arms and stretch them out too.

As I was just laying there, I felt the bed shift a bit as Hinata came and sat down next to me. It was quiet between us and it was odd how silent it was in the house. Normally, the kids would be running around playing but right now…nothing. "It's quiet, are the kids not home?" I felt Hinata shift next to be before she stopped moving. "They're with my father for the day, they'll be back tomorrow morning." Her voice was so quiet but sweet and I loved to hear her speak.

I just nodded my head because I wasn't expecting them to be gone. "I wanted to see them." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my two little kids. "They wanted to see you too, I didn't know what day you were coming home but they kept asking for you." I remember Hinata telling that whenever I would go away on long mission the kids tend to always ask when I was coming home and I couldn't help but smile because it was nice to hear that my family was waiting for me to come home. Something I had always wanted to come home to.

I felt like if I kept laying here like this I would be asleep, so I tried to push myself up but I could feel some of the pain in my back getting ready to shoot through me. "Stay still Naruto, I don't want you to hurt your back some more." Hinata had moved over so that she could push me back onto the bed. If only Kurama wasn't being so stubborn right now, my back would have been fine. _'That damn fox.'_ "Sorry Hinata, it looks like Kurama doesn't want to help me this time."

I didn't like to be in the same spot all the time and I was starting to get really restless, but what could I do if my back wasn't better? There was no way Hinata was going to let me go anywhere with the condition I was in. I guess I was just stuck here for now. I didn't mind just laying here because it gave me some time to just be with Hinata. I missed her a lot. As I was thinking about my sweet angel, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be a little nervous for some reason. She was looking down and playing with her fingers, something I knew she did when she was nervous about something. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata had looked up at me almost like I had just broken her train of thought. "You're nervous for some reason, what's up?" I just smile to myself because it was cute to see that the little habit that I loved of hers never really died out, you know?

"N-Naruto, can I…" I shifted a bit so that I was looking at her from a better view. I was a little confused on what was bothering her but I just waited until she was ready to say something. As I was waiting, I couldn't help but to look at how cute Hinata was when she was nervous like this. It reminded me of when she was a little girl again and how nervous and scared she was around me. It was still crazy that that little girl was now my wife. "Can… I give you a massage?"

My eyes opened to stare at her. I had to replay her words in the back of my mind, because it was a question I had never expected to hear from Hinata. It was very unlike her to suggest things like that, but there was no way I would deny a massage from her when she was offering it. I'm sure it took her some courage to even say the words and never would I turn her down. "I would love if you could." Instantly, I saw a smile spread it way across her gorgeous face and there was no way that I could smile back at her. She nodded her head as she was getting ready to move. "Get comfortable while I get ready."

Just as she moved off of the bed, I had rolled over onto my stomach and waited patiently for her return. I could hear Hinata flick the light on in the bathroom. "Hehe, I'm kind of excited." Never in my wildest dream did I think I would be getting a massage from Hinata. I would never suggest anything that might make her uncomfortable because I loved Hinata too much to make her feel like she couldn't do anything she wanted when it came to me. But the idea of a massage coming from her was very unexpected and I loved to be able to get one.

Hinata had walked back into the room and I had turned my head to look at her and I think I might have felt my body freeze at the sight of her. When it comes to Hinata, she has such beautiful dark thick midnight hair that flowed down her tiny body. Her hair was always down most of the time, making it flow like the night sea. But when she puts it up, it was like I got to see hidden angles that I never get to see and it just melts my heart. From her cute small ears to the little strands of hair that hadn't made it into her ponytail. Everything about Hinata stop me in my tracks, but little sweet glimpse of her hidden sides just made her unbelievably beautiful.

I laid there silently and watched as she gathered her hair into the ponytail she was getting ready to make. It seemed so easy, almost effortless for her. "You're so beautiful, Hinata." I saw her stop mid-way to look down at me and I was sure I could see her blush creeping its way across her face. I might have made her nervous without realizing it but she ended up averting her eyes from mines.

I couldn't help but to laugh to myself. _'She too cute.'_ Hinata had moved so that she was making her way over to the bed. I think this had been the first time I had noticed the simple cute outfit she was wearing. A light purple t-shirt that curved her sides perfectly and some black shorts that gave me such a wonder view of her creamy legs. I had to look away for a second, just to stop myself from doing something I knew I wanted to do.

Hinata had climb onto of me and was sitting on my lower back. "Am I sitting where it hurts?" she asked me. I shifted a bit just to make sure she would be okay there and she was. "No, you're fine. It's more of the middle and upper part of my back." I felt Hinata move over and grab something from the night stand before moving back to sitting straight onto my back. I just closed my eyes and waited for this wonderful dream to start.

"This…might be cold, dear." Instantly right after her warning, I felt her place her hands onto my back and she was right. The ointment was freezing. I couldn't help but flinch a little but I was okay as Hinata started moving her hands on my back. Besides for the harsh rain hitting the house, it was very quiet between us. I didn't mind one bit because I was too busy relaxing into the feel of Hinata's hands running themselves against my upper back. Her soft hands were working deep into my muscles and I could feel some of the pain starting to release itself. She added a bit of pressure, along with some charka. She worked around my shoulders and neck and I couldn't help but melt into the feeling of this massage.

"How was your mission?" Her quiet voice had brought me back to earth for a second, as my mind was somewhere else. "Mmm…it was okay. Kakashi always sends…Shikamaru and I on small missions." I felt Hinata push a bit harder into my back and I couldn't help but groan to myself because it felt really good. "Is this okay, Naruto?" I couldn't answer her so instead I had nodded my head a bit. Hinata had moved her hands below my shoulders causing me to groan again, but this time out loud. I had to grip onto the pillow under me as she hit a really painful spot but the pain had soon faded into pleasure. "Mmmmm, right…there."

This massage was waaaay better than I could describe. I was so lost in the feel of her tiny hands against my back that I had zoned out. Almost forgetting about everything. This had been the first time in a while that I had been really at peace like this. The peace after the war didn't even compare to right now and I had fought in it. But just simply being here with Hinata, as she gave me a massage, had made me happier than I could even think was possible. "Naruto, what happened with Kurama?"

I heard Hinata's voice but I almost couldn't answer. I hadn't realized that I was close to falling asleep right now. But as I replayed her question in my mind, I couldn't help but frown at it. _'That damn fox.'_ He still liked to cause trouble for me even now.

"…That stubborn fox…he's mad at me. Mmm, he was mad that I went…on that mission. He thought it wasted time…and knew…I could be doing something better." Hinata had laughed a little. Once before I had told her about the relationship I had with Kurama and that basically fighting was our way of getting along with each other. "Then how did you really get hurt, sweetheart?"

Hinata's hands had slide down my back and I couldn't help but squirm as I was a little ticklish there. I wasn't sure when she placed more ointment, but it was cold and I couldn't help but hiss. I had no shame in admitting that I was thinking about her because it was hard not to. Hinata was an amazing person, really. If I could give her more than she deserves I would in the blink of an eyes.

"Mmm…I was…thinking about…you." Instantly, I felt her hands stop moving and I turn a little to look at her. "I was excited to come home and not only see the kids, but I really wanted to see you too. I've missed you so much Hinata."

It was moments like this that I loved when it came to Hinata. I loved to see that even now, after all these years I still made her heart thump from me. I know no matter how much I love her; I'll never be able to really show her. But every day I tried and I hope I make her as happy as she makes me. I was lost in thought until I had felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek. "I'm sorry you got hurt thinking about me, but I've missed you too Naruto. I missed you so much."

Just as Hinata leans back up and begin working on my back again, I couldn't help but to feel my blood boil as my heart was racing like crazy. I still could never get use to the fact that I had someone in my life that actually missed me. That I had someone waiting for me to come home and they were excited to see me. It is just such an unexplained feeling and Hinata's the only one who can make me feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I want to thank those who are reading and are enjoying the story through Naruto's POV. I also want to thank those who enjoy reading my work and support me as I continue to grow as a writer.

Please Enjoy! (Also, don't forget to post a review as I would love to hear what you think of the story so far!)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I let my mind makes its way back into the feel of this amazing message. More than anything, I have been waiting to feel Hinata's tiny hands roaming themselves against my body and I had waited weeks just for this. I could feel the palm of her hands running down my back, just as her lean tender fingers would move themselves as they added pressure in the spots needed. I loved when Hinata would touch me because it drove me absolutely crazy. It was like an indescribable feeling that would run through me, sending every part of my body on high alert just for her. It was almost…like touching Hinata made me lose my sanity.

Hinata had scooted back just a little as it seemed she was close to finishing the massage. We both were pretty quiet for the rest of it and I didn't mind one bit. It was rare that we got to be able to spent time together like this and I treasured those moments dearly. Hinata made me feel like I didn't have to act like the tough, strong ninja that I was and that I could just be Naruto around her. She really was my muse.

"I'm done." I heard her sweet voice and I knew then that moment between us was over, but I didn't want it to end yet. I wanted to keep feeling her hands on my body and the weight of her sitting on me. But I also wanted to see her sweet face as she was doing those things. I felt Hinata lean to the side and just as she moved, I moved too. "Would it be okay…to do the front too?" She hadn't said anything for a second so I continued, "I don't want this to end yet."

I hope me asking her hadn't just made her uncomfortable, but I really wanted this to keep going. "I would love too." The second I heard her answer a small smile appeared on my face. Just the thought of seeing Hinata's beautiful face as she gave me yet another massage as she sat onto of me…made me happier than I could admit.

Hinata had moved herself off of me so that I could roll over onto my back, so that I was now facing her. She sat back down on top of me but this time she was on my lap. I watched as she made herself comfortable and I could tell that she was nervous. I wanted to reach out and touch her but instead, I just kept my hands to my side and watched her.

I could never get over how beautiful she was and it was so hard not to stare when she was around, but could she blame me when she looked the way that she does? I'm sure she knows that I do this all the time, but I can't help it. Hinata had looked down at my chest but I was so busy looking at her. "Did you…get this from falling too?" I saw as she pointed to my stomach. My eyes followed her fingers until they landed on a dark colored bruise right in the middle of my stomach. I simply just nodded my head because honestly, right now, I couldn't even remember if that was from falling from the trees or not. Hinata had filled my mind and taken it over and she hadn't even realized it.

Hinata had reached over and grab more ointment and I had watched her as she ran her hands together before figuring out where she wanted to start. Leaning forward just a bit, she began working on my shoulders. I felt her push into them as she started doing the same thing from before. I simply had closed my eyes and relaxed into the feel of her hands once again.

As I was laying there, I was starting to get the feeling that I was being stared at and I couldn't help but to open my eyes to see Hinata looking at me. It was odd…it was almost like she hadn't notice me looking at her as she was looking at me. I could feel her sweet lavender orbs bearing themselves into my eyes and it was hypnotizing in a way. I had to break this trance or I would be lost in her forever.

"Hinata." Right as I said her name, she had blinked for the first time as it seemed I brought her back from where she was at. There was no way that I couldn't notice the blush shining against her pale cute skin. Her eyes grew wide instantly just as she felt me move just a little. The urge to touch her was growing heavy as I was dying the run my hands over every inch of her skin. I reached out and grabbed a piece of her long dark hair and played with it in-between my fingers.

I felt Hinata freeze a little before she started moving her hands in a very slow motion against my skin. I watched her carefully as I was slowly starting to notice how nervous she was starting to get. I loved little moments like these because it was special to me to see how nervous I still made her and I adored it to no end.

"Are you…nervous?" Hinata had nodded her head lightly, "I'm always…nervous around…you." Boy, did those words melt my heart in a second. I took the hair in my hands and brought it to my lips as I placed a kiss on it. I saw her face grow red as it seemed my little move had stopped her in her tracks. I watched as Hinata moved herself so that she could hide behind her bangs so that I wasn't looking at her, but as she was moving she had hit the bruise in the middle of my stomach. Suddenly, the pain had shot through me and I couldn't help but to hiss out loud.

"S-Sorry, Naruto." I didn't mean for Hinata to hear that because I didn't want to discourage her. "It's okay…keep…going." I had done that to myself by taunting Hinata but I couldn't help it. It was more like I was dying the touch her now. Hinata had nodded her head as she gathered more ointment in her hands. Reaching down to the bruise, I could feel her gentle running her fingertips over it. The bruise actually hurt a little and her touch had made me groan but as she kept rubbing over it I could feel the pain numbing itself away. "Is this okay?" I just nodded my head as I released her hair from my hand, letting it fall back onto the bed.

I had let my mind shut down as my eyes were so focused on her. My wife was truly a lovely piece of work. From her looks that made her shine like a star in my eyes to her sweet personality that made her calm like the moon. Hinata was really was my everything. I knew that day, when we were coming back from the mission on the moon that I needed her more than I thought. She stood by me, accepted me for me, and looked after me better than I thought.

"…Spread your arms." At her command, I had done what she had said. Hinata had reached over and started working on one of them. It was still crazy to think that she was my wife. We grew up with each other just like everyone else that we knew from the academy, but Hinata was different than most girls. She was quiet, sweet and nervous at times. But she really was a good person at heart and I saw that. But never did I think she would care for me in ways I had wanted for most of my life. She was important to me because she was one of my friends, but never did I think she would have loved someone as useless as I was.

My life wasn't the best growing up. Not having any parents along with a village blaming you for something that wasn't your fault had made it hard to actually live a normal life. But there was that sweet little girl who loved me because I was me and when I realized my feelings for her, I knew I couldn't let someone as caring leave my life. Every day since Hinata and I have been together, I put so much effort into making sure that I showed her that I loved her but sometimes I feel like it's never enough for Hinata. This girl deserved the world. "Hinata, can I ask you…something?"

I heard her hum as she answered me, "Do you ever regret being with me?" Right as I said the question, I felt Hinata stop moving instantly. I knew she wasn't expecting me to say that but that question had been on my mind for a while now. "Naruto…what's wrong?" I'm pretty sure I might have looked a little upset but I was scared to hear her answer.

"Sometimes I think that this life we have together is a dream. How can someone as wonderful as you be with some like me? You're such a special person who deserves the world and I just don't know if I can give you something when you could have been with someone else, you know?"

I had the ability to do things that weren't even possible, but could I give Hinata the world that she deserved? It was silent after I had said what I said and I was scared that I might have something to upset her, but suddenly I felt Hinata beginning to work on my arms again. I felt her move to my hands as she worked along my fingers.

"I don't ever regret being you, Naruto. Please don't think that highly of me because I'm just the same as you. I love being with you so much and I couldn't be happier with the life I have with you."

I laid there silently and watched her as she started to rub my fingers. _' Hinata…'_ I couldn't stop the urge to touch her any longer. Intertwining our hands together, I could feel how cold her tiny hand was even after it had been touch my skin all this time. I pulled Hinata closer to me and I watched as her lavender eyes widen just a little as I moved my other hand and placed it behind her head.

"It's just every time that I look at you, it's like how did I get so lucky to have someone as wonderful, passionate, and caring like you? How was I able to have a family with someone as beautiful as you?"

Hinata was stare into my eyes and I could tell that she was blushing by the light pink spreading its way across her face. Normally when we were really close to each other like this, Hinata would never avert her eyes and I was glad that she didn't. It made me feel like her words were the truest they could be and I needed that as a way to reassure myself.

"Please don't think that you aren't giving me the world because nothing can be my world other than you. You're given me the chance to love, grow and mature into someone who can stand by your side forever. I could never be more thankful to have you in my life because I get to love the world that has you in it."

There it was. The reassuring feeling that I needed. Our life together was simple, but even after all of these years she reminded me that I gave her the world and all it took was for me to be with her. This girl had no idea how thankful I was for her. Gifts wouldn't compare to her, as she made my life brighter than I thought it could be. She was my everything and I would fight in another war if it meant that I could keep her happy and with me forever like I had promised.

I must have been staring too long at Hinata because I could feel her moving nervously on top of me. I lean forward a bit so that I can place a kiss against her forehead. "I could never explain how much you mean to me because nothing can compare to you my angel." Hinata moved back and I couldn't help but smile at her. I might have just played a undealed card because I knew Hinata loved my smile. She told me once before, but I couldn't help but use it sometime because I knew it melted her heart.

I unlocked our hands and wrap the now free one around her waist as I moved the other one behind her head so that I could cup her chin in my hand. I told myself that I would wait until this message was over, but I couldn't. There was no way that I could now. I had a very strong will, but when it came to this lovely beauty who is laying onto of me…it would break easier than a leaf. I lean forward and start placing kisses going down her face.

From her forehead to between her eyes, over her cute nose until I stopped when I came to her lips. It didn't take much effort to look at her face because she was only mere inches away. I could feel a little bit of her breathing across my lips and I knew that deep down I was craving to run my hands over her body…taste every part of her smooth skin…feel her hands in my hair and only hear the sweet sounds she made in front of me.

Hinata had moved her hands so that they were around my neck, as her fingers roamed themselves into the nape of my hair. She placed a kiss on my nose, "I love you…so much, Hinata." I whispered to her. My sweet girl smiled at me and I sure I could feel my heart thumping in my chest again. "I love you too…Naruto." As if we both were thinking the same thing, we closed the gap between us as our lips clashed into an amazing kiss.

No words…could explain how much I wanted this right now. I wanted Hinata so much that I had been thinking about it since earlier today as we made it back into the Leaf. I couldn't wait to finally come home and see her but I wanted my wife like no other. Hinata's body was pushed closer to mines as her soft, creamy lips ran themselves again mines. I couldn't help but to hold her tightly as she ran her hands from my hair, down to my neck as she cupped my face. Our lips moved in sync with this slow sweet kiss, but there was no way it was going to last long.

I had broken our kiss apart just a little and between the both of us we could hear how unsteady our breathing was. I wanted to sit…no I needed to sit up, because I wanted more of Hinata and there was no way I could get that laying down like I am. I moved one of my hands from her and place it onto the bed as I slowly start to push us up. My back still hurt a little so I couldn't help but to grunt from the pain. "N-Naruto, your back."

I didn't need to let her go to change how we were sitting, but as we were close to being seated up I caught Hinata looking into my eyes. At first I wasn't sure if she was seeing something I wasn't, but my thoughts were only focused on her and how much I was deeply craving to have her. But as I was staring back, I was sure that I understood the look in her eyes…like she was asking me to make love to her. Boy, never would I deny the chance.

We were sitting up now and I could tell that Hinata was scared that I might have added more stress towards my back. She was sitting on my lap now as my arm was wrapped around her waist while the other one was holding us up. We were so close to each other that there was hardly any space between us. I could feel her warm chest against mines and I almost had to stop myself from groaning out loud. One of Hinata's arms were around my neck, holding me to her as she was staring into my eyes. "You're back." She whispered to me. I moved my face so that my lips were right in front of hers.

"I'm not thinking about that right now." I murmured before capturing her lips once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone!

I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. I was without a computer for a few weeks, meaning I couldn't write like I wanted too. I hope that everyone will like this chapter as I am slowly starting to finish this story up.

Thank you to those who are reading or are just interested in the story.

Please Enjoy! (Also please make sure to write a review as I love to hear what you guys are thinking about the story.)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

I was craving to taste Hinata in such a desirable way, it was almost overbearing to handle. I let my tongue roam itself inside of her mouth as she ran her hands through my mess of a hair. Hinata…god, I could taste how sweet she was from simply just kissing her, but I wanted more of her. I moved my hand that was holding her waist and slipped it under her shirt so that I could feel her soft milky skin. I felt like a shock ran through my body just from touching her, sending all of my sense on high alert. Hinata drove me crazy when it came to her and I just didn't know how to handle myself.

It was almost silent, but I was sure that I heard Hinata moaning a little in my mouth and there was no way that I wasn't turned on from it. ' _I needed this girl right now._ ' Just as our kiss was getting deeper, there was a sudden loud crack of thunder that had shook the house. The little bit of lighting that had filled the room had shut off and we were now just sitting in the dark. Hinata had pulled back from our kiss and I watched silently as she was looking around the dark room, only to see the little bit of lighting that shined in the room came from the lightening outside.

I could tell from watching Hinata that she was out of breath. "…The…lights-" The second I heard her voice I couldn't help but want to taste her again. So right in the middle of her speaking I had caught her into another kiss. Every time I kissed her, it was like she got sweeter and sweeter. By the end of the night, she would be my favorite thing to taste.

As the kiss seemed to distract her, I moved my hands so that they were working themselves higher and higher until I could feel the fabric of her bra. I couldn't help but groan out of frustration because her bra was stopping me from what I wanted. For just a second, I broke the kiss apart just so that I could get a little air. I wasn't too worried about the lights or the weather outside. My mind and my body were only forced on the only thing I ever needed right now. **Her.**

"…I only need to…see you." I whispered to her. I move my hands down her body so that I could grab the trim of her shirt. Hinata had released me from her hold and lifted her arms, almost like she knew what I was about to do. I took that as my hint to start moving. Slowly, I started to pull her shirt up and my eyes were starting to focus more on the smooth skin of her stomach. There was no way I could resist not wanting to touch her even more. I got her shirt off her little body and had threw it somewhere in our dark room, so that my hands could return to only holding her.

I let my hands roam her stomach instantly and Hinata had moaned at my touch. I smiled to myself before pecking her on her lips as I began to give her kisses going down her body. From her lips, to her cheeks…passed her cheeks, down to her neckline. I couldn't help but to lick her as the feel of her body being in my arms was driving me insane. I could tell Hinata was enjoying it because she had leaned back a bit, giving me more access to her exposed skin.

Hinata was the only person who could make me feel so crazy about a someone. Everything about her made her so wonderful and I was more than honor to be able to be with her like this. I could never really thank Hinata for loving me and for letting me show her my love in ways no one else could understand. Before long I had made it to down to her breast and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to nip at her skin. I heard Hinata hiss a bit but I knew it wasn't from the pain. I couldn't help but to smile just a bit, as I could tell she wanted this as much as I did.

I wanted to devour Hinata like the sweet flower that she was, but I wanted to make love to her in a way that our bodies would move in such a slowly rhythmic sync. I had to take my time with her and I would if it meant that I could hear her soft voice calling for me. I started placing kisses going back up Hinata's body until I was once again at her lovely lips. The second I saw them, they were calling for me to kiss. But as I move my eyes to look at Hinata's face I knew without a doubt she was blushing, because never have I seen such lavender orbs look so hazy at me. I was staring into her eyes for merely a second, but never could the darkness of this room stop me from seeing how beautiful she was.

"So…beautiful." I was sure I meant to make that an inside thought, but with the way my wife looked right now I couldn't help it. As if Hinata was distracted, I had reached behind her so that I could pull the tie from her hair, watching silently as all of her long dark hair became loose. God, I loved Hinata's hair. I told her all the time too, but could she blame me for it? It was one of the many things that I adored about her.

I run my hands through her hair as I licked her lips. Hinata had open her mouth instantly as she let me into her mouth once again, deepen our kiss. Pulling her closer to me, she had started running her hands through my hair, just enough to make her grip tighten as our kiss was become almost overwhelming. I could feel the twist of her tongue against mines and the groan that was slowly building up in me was becoming harder to hold in.

I had lost my willpower and groaned into Hinata's mouth. Right after I did, I felt her smile into the kiss and I became instantly hard. Either Hinata had done something sneaky without me noticing, or she was loving how this was going. I couldn't tell, but that little smile of hers just made me melt for her. ' _This girl had no idea what she did to me_.' I didn't want to be the only one who was feeling good, because I was craving to hear Hinata's voice too.

Slipping one of my hands from her hair, I slide it up her back so that I could slip it under to her bra, near where the clamp was. I have to admit, when we starting making love to each other, getting bras off was only the hardest thing about it. Unclipping the clamp would **always** be my demise if Hinata hadn't shown me how too. But after being married for years, you could say I become too good at it. One flick on my finger and the deed was done.

I had unclipped her bra, I could feel Hinata shift just a bit. Breaking our kiss apart, she had moved back so that I could move the bra off of her. Right as I slipped the straps off, my grip on her waist had tighten as I pull her to my chest. I could feel Hinata's soft breast against me and I had to hold my breath just to stop myself from melting once again. Her breasts were smooth, creamy and warm. Even after having the kids, they're still like as lovely as ever. Running my hands up her back, I lowered myself so that my head was against her chest. I wanted to smell how wonder Hinata smelt, so I inhaled her deeply. She smelled a bit like chamomile tea with just a hint of honey and it smelled so good because it was her. "You smell…so good."

Hinata had frozen up a bit at my words and I was sure she was blushing like crazy. I started placing kisses against her chest as I kept moving down. I could feel her instantly unfreeze in my arms as she slowly starts to melt at my touch. Her hands were running through my hair and it was almost like she knew how much that drove me crazy. Hinata started placing kisses along my ear line all the way down to my shoulder. I moved a hand to the front of her body, so that I could reach where I wanted to go. I stop right when I got to the top of her shorts. I used my hand to fiddle with the button, but I was having a hard time unbuttoning them. _'If not one thing, it always another.'_

Hinata had started laughing a little, probably because I was having a hard time again or maybe I was tickling her just a bit. But it didn't take long for me to finally unbutton her shorts. I had grunted a bit as I slowly slipped my hand into her shorts just as my wife had fidgeted at my touch as I let my hand reached where it wanted to go. Right as I touch Hinata precious area, thunder and lightning had cracked again, shaking the house.

I felt Hinata squeeze onto me but I was sure it wasn't because of the harsh storm going on outside, but more from me touching her in the only place I could. Hinata had moaned quietly into my ear before she buried her head into my shoulder. I knew she wasn't scared, but there was nothing wrong with teasing her. I move my head and brought it up to her ear, "Are you scared?" I whispered to her as I placed kisses on her neck.

It had taken a second for her to answer, but she did. "N-No…" There it was, her little stutter that she only did around me. I still loved to hear it. I had made my way up from her neck until I was right in front of her, staring straight into her eyes as I started to move my fingers against her. Instantly, Hinata had moaned quietly to herself, but there was no way that I wouldn't have heard it. I just sat there and watched her face as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the feel of my touch. I went from moving up and down before going into a circular motion over her and she couldn't help but to clutch onto me as I couldn't help but smile to myself before I had moved my lips and placed them on hers.

Every day, when my eyes would set themselves on Hinata, I never get use to the feelings that she gave. She made me feel alive, worthful and a little scared. I craved to be understood and loved ever since I could remember, but never did I think it would take me nineteen years to get it. I knew that after finally being with someone that loved me, that waiting all that time for her was worth everything that I went through. Hinata would forever be my sun that will light my life for the rest of the life.

My wife had pulled back from the kiss just enough for me to hear her breathless moaning along with the harsh breathing coming from me. I wasn't sure when I had speed up my fingers, but it must have been an unconscious move on my part because Hinata had started twitching against me. "…N-Naruto."

I wanted Hinata so much and hearing her call for me was building up my dire need to take her right now. But I couldn't…I had to hold myself back for just a little longer. So to get my mind off of that I started placing kisses going down her neck, all the way until I came to one of her breast. I took one in my mouth and Hinata had moaned instantly. I remember from some of our previous love making sessions, that Hinata had little places she liked to be touch that made her feel good and I've come to learn where they are all over her beautiful body. Wrapping her arms around my head, she brought me to closer to her.

My body was shaking with anticipation as I could feel myself becoming harder and harder by the second. My patience was slowly growing thin just as my mind was starting to lose itself within this moment. I was growing hungry for her, god and it was become impossible to control. I was sure that Hinata was having just as much as a hard time as I was right about now too. Her body was shaking against more as my fingers kept moving against her. By the sound of her breathing, I knew she wouldn't be lasting very long and as she held onto me desperately, I knew it was her way of telling me that she was close to coming. Releasing Hinata from my mouth, I had licked and kisses my way up her neck. "I…want you so much, Hinata." Whispering against her skin.

I let my head rest against hers as my fingers finished the work at hand. I could feel how wet she was on my fingers as I kept moving them over and over again. Her hips…were moving on their own and I knew then that I might had shatter her just a bit. Knowing Hinata, she was probably embarrassed about this but honestly, I loved it. It showed me how much she was enjoying this, but also it was deeply turning my inside into mush just as my member had shaken a bit in my pants.

Although Hinata wasn't a very vocal person about things, I knew without a doubt that her body was telling me to make sweet love to her and boy, I was about ready too. If Hinata wasn't sitting right on top of my lap right now I probably won't be able to hear the soft moans leaving her lips over the loud thunder that was roaring outside. They were a bit muffled against my shoulder, but I heard them well. Her grip against me was becoming tighter and tighter, signaling to me that she was close to coming any second now. "…N-Naru-"my lips cut her off as I guided her into an amazing kiss. It was so deep, soothing…controlling and my god craving. I was starting to lose myself within her. I broke the kiss for just a mere second, "…Go ahead, Hinata…"

Right as I said the words, Hinata had bit onto her lips as she came and I could feel her moans running through her before she released her lips, letting them escape between us. They were high but soft...and I could tell how strong her coming might have been for her. She leaned her head against me and I held onto her closely as she bathed in the high of her release. I could feel her body tensing up as her high was running through her over and over again. I knew then that it might have been too much because she grabbed onto the nape of my neck.

It seemed like Hinata had really needed that and I'm glad I was able to give it to her. I sat there, looking at her face and I could tell that she might have seemed a little exhausted. Her skin was a little glossy with sweat and a few piece of hair were sticking to her shoulders and face. Her breathing was out of order but she seemed okay.

I was sitting with the love of my life in my arms and I couldn't be happier than just being with her…in such a special way. Hinata had released the grip on my neck just as she started to run her fingers over it, maybe in the hopes of smooth out the tense or pain she thinks she might have cause. She didn't, but it felt nice to feel her rubbing her hands against me. It seemed it was still raining pretty heavy outside, but it was almost silent in the room besides for Hinata's moans and heavy breathing. I took my hands and moved them from her waist so that I could brush some of her hair away from her face. Pushing her bangs back, along with some side piece behind her ears, in the hopes of giving her a chance to cool off a bit. I leaned forward and started placing kisses onto her forehead.

"Hinata." She opened her eyes and looked at me. The look on my face was no longer hiding my intentions of what I wanted to do with her and I knew somewhere deep within her lavender eyes that she understood it well. She knew…and even I knew that we we're nowhere near done and I had already known that when this had started.

Hinata had moved back a bit so that she could lean back onto the bed as she pulled me along with her. We were now laying at the end of the bed. Hinata was on her back as I was leaning over her. Even with the dull lightening in the room, I could still see the bright blush glowing across my sweet angel's face.


End file.
